Wentworth
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Creation and NATO Wentworth created his nation on January 5th, 2008. Within a few hours he decided to join the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, gaining admission that same day. Wentworth quickly went to work, interested in learning the ropes of every facet of the game but focusing predominantly on military and diplomacy. Wentworth would become Vice-President of NATO in April of 2008 and so began a year long run in government, serving in different capacities all dealing with foreign affairs. Wentworth was also active as one of the leaders of the Continuum up until NATO's decision to leave shortly before it's dissolution. List of Titles held in NATO Golden Eagle Lieutenant, Cormorant Battalion Commander, Vice-President, Secretary of State, High Councilor Externus. New Sith Order After a stint in an alliance of his creation, Vires Noctu, Wentworth joined the dark side in September of 2009. While in New Sith Order Wentworth held the title of Marauder of Peace, working foreign affairs under his superior Lintwad. His time in NSO was short lived as he left in November to return to NATO. Wentworth remained in NATO until April of 2010, on the brink of deletion, until he joined NPO. New Pacific Order The Beginning within NPO Wentworth joined the New Pacific Order on the first of April, 2010. In his application, Wentworth said regarding the reason why he applies: "It's time to become a member, something I have long thought about." The NPO have been under surrender terms due to the aftermath of the Karma War and for that reason couldn't grant him full protection. However, Wentworth was full aware of that fact and decided to join the NPO purposely. Straylight announced during the application procedure that "Wentworth will be an exemplary Pacifican and a good comrade." For this reason, Straylight vouched for him. When he has been asked what the community stands for in his opinion, Wentworth answered: "I would say friendship, loyalty, and the rejection of self for advancement of the whole. In my opinion, only alliances that can fully grasp the concept of full sacrifice for something greater, succeed. In my mind Pacifica is the world standard bearer." Furthermore, Wentworth saw in the flag of the NPO a symbol for "many people uniting as one to shine at the center of Planet Bob." His application was approved on the 5th of April by Babyslate08 and after passing the entrance exam, Wentworth became a full member on 6th of April 2010. First Successes and favourite Occupations Eager to contribute with his enthusiasm renewed, Wentworth joined up with the Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order, the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order and the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. Media Corps thus far has been his favorite as his passion for writing is being utilized for the good of the Order. Sadly, Wentworth decided to resign from the Recruiting Corps to focus on writing, joining the Culture Corps to contribute even more. On 22 July 2010, Wentworth was promoted to Chief Analyst to assist with foreign policy direction. He also became a Star Guard tasked with re-aligning Francos Star. He recieved promotions in the Writing Division, becoming a Senior Correspondent and a promotion in the Diplomatic Corps becoming a Diplomatic Consul in the past. Currently, Wentworth operates successfully as Diplomatic Special Envoy, Instructor, Mentor, Scribe, Observer and as a member of Praetorian Guard for Pacifica . Wentworth's favourite occupations are those as a member of the Academy and as well of the Praetorian Guard. Regarding his favourite jobs, he illustrated: "Both are time consuming jobs that are not necessarily glamorous, yet they are two of the most important jobs we have. Safeguarding Pacifica against those who would harm her is a job I will gladly do until my nation is no more." In August 2010, Wentworth has been appointed to NCO of the Omega Batallion of the Military Command of the New Pacific Order. Wars for the Order At this time Wentworth has yet to fight for the Order but is eager to defend if necessary, the values of Pacifica. Friendship and Camaraderie Wentworth himself states, after being asked what people were the most influential to him within Pacifica: "I would have to say Zblueblur0 because he has been a great comrade and friend to me helping me with anything I needed. Also Gandroff and Lord of Darkness because their dedication and work ethic is something I strive to follow each day." His comrade Necoho declared regarding Wentworth: "I remember when Wentworth applied to the Order. I always knew there was something special about him which would make him stand out from everyone else. He was well spoken, intelligent, and experienced. My gut feelings about him were proven true and he is rising through the ranks as lately as I write this, being recently promoted to Diplomatic Special Envoy and Praetorian. His being in the Diplomatic Corps is a testament to his ability to adapt and overcome anything thrown at him. It is an honor to serve with him in my two favorite departments." Wentworth's most memorable moment Wentworth's most memorable moment in the Order was his invitation to join the Praetorian Guard as well as joining the Battalion Command. He highly estimates this honorable and solemn duty as he thereby sees his efforts and hard work recognized. Future Aspirations Wentworth desires to continue his service and protect Pacifica the best he can. He hopes to be welcomed into Military Intelligence, if the Order decides that he is worthy of receiving the honor. Duties Wentworth's Current Job Dogtags '''Wentworth's Former Job Dogtags Awards of the Order Leadership